The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement in this class of rose.
The primary feature of this new variety which connotes its distinctive advance over existing types are its bright red color, its classic spiral bud and its ability to freely yield a quantity of cut flower under greenhouse conditions which maintain true color after being cut, from bud through petal drop.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Carlton, Oreg., as a seedling from a seed parent of the Cara Mia variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,059) and a pollen parent of the Volare variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,172). The crossing was made in May 1979, the sowing in February 1980, and the first flower appeared in April 1980.
Asexual reproduction of my new and distinct variety shows that its unique combination of characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by budding.